A Touch of Darkness
by Ryuichi's Girl
Summary: OHSHC/Inu crossover Kagome is a new transfer student. She starts to take an interest in the aura that surrounded Nekozawa on the fist day and wanted to find out more about it, and when she found a cat puppet when she was wondering the school on her off
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer: Don't own Host club or Inuyasha, for if I did...(blush)...lets just leave it at that...

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Orean High school host club/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/drama/(and anything that else that pops up)

Pairing: Kagome/Nekozawa-most likely

Summary: Kagome is a new transfer student. She starts to take an interest in the aura that surrounded Nekozawa on the fist day and wanted to find out more about it, and when she found a cat puppet when she was wondering the school on her off block she found that the puppet had a similar to the clocked figure in her class she decided she would give it back to him after lunch, but she didn't see him after lunch. So she asked one of the kids in her class, where she could find him, they tell her and makes her way to the black magic club, but who knew that finding a puppet could end up making you join a club.

Chapter One:

"You're joking, right?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He new this was going to be hard to convince her to go to this school, but he didn't now it was going to be this hard. Kagome could just be to stubborn sometimes.

"No. And you are going."

The girl waved her hand tiredly. "But why. Can't I just stay at my old school?" She asked trying everything she could think of to get out of it.

"No. You are now apart of my family, and using my name and you will be going to a school that is exceptable." Sesshomaru sternly told her, leaving no room for argument.

Kagome turned her attention back to the elegant building in front of her. Was she supposed to believe this was actually a school? It looked more like a palace.

"We've arrived, Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-Sama" the driver pulled to a stop in front of the entrance and opened the door for the young woman. She stepped out and glanced around.

"Bye Anki. I'll see you after school" She grumbled, but she knew he heard her.

"I'll let the 'sama' thing slide this time," she threw the driver a teasing grin. "Have a nice day, Kato-san."

The limo disappeared down the road and Kagome pondered what to do next. She wasn't exactly thrilled that her brother decided to send her to a fancy school. She could get the same education at a public high school.

She scanned the area with her sharp eyes until the landed on another student, one who seemed to have been staring at her for quite some time.

It was a slender boy with brown hair and very large brown eyes. Kagome couldn't help but notice how feminine this boy's features were.

The boy noticed Kagome staring back and cleared his throat.

"Um, hello...are you a new student?"

"Yeah," Kagome muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing the boy's uniform and not the girls?" She should have known someone would say something. But Kagome refused to doll herself up in that frilly yellow thing, they called a dress.

Instead of stating this, Kagome forced a smile. "I think the boy's uniform is more comfortable.

"Hmm, you're probably right. I hope you don't get in trouble for wearing it though." The boy seemed very sincere about this for some reason.

"What's your name, kid?"Kagome asked.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," he said.

"Tahio Kagome," she extended her hand. Haruhi's eyes grew much wider then. He shook Nanako's hand vigorously.

"I've heard about your family,Kagome-chan they own Tashio corps right?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah"

Haruhi didn't have a chance to ask another question because an identical pair of arms had snaked their way around the slender "boy" and engolfed him in a hug.

"Haruhiii," they said in unison. Upon seeing Nanako, they stopped short. "Haruhi, who is this person? A friend of yours?"

Haruhi shook "his" head. "No, I just met her. This is Tashio Kagome."

As a greeting, Kagome a smile.

"You'll play with us, too, then?" One of the red-headed boys asked.

Haruhi stepped in. "That's enough, you two. Leave her alone. We need to get to class." The twins pouted a bit but pulled away from Kagome anyways. She watched them disappear from her view with a bewildered expression on her face.

What...what just happened?

Class 3B was on the third level of the building. Kagome stared up at the number hesitantly before reaching for the door. Taking a deep breath, she slid it open. All commotion in the room halted. All eyes zoomed to her.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably and then entered the room. She stopped in front of the rows of desks. Except for a few whispers, the room was silent.

"My name is Tashio Kagome. Today is my first day at Ouran High School. It's nice to meet you." She bowed after her semi-formal introduction.

The teacher aproched her. He was about as tall as Sesshomaru, he had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome to Class 3B, Kagome-san," he smiled at her. "Please have a seat here."

As she made her way past the rows of students, she tuned in to their whispers.

"Why is she wearing the boy's uniform?"

"Tashio? Aren't they the owners of Tashio corps.?"

The only person in the room who wasn't chattering about her was the dark form near the back of the room.

Nekozawa Umehito regarded this newcomer warily. Bereznoff seemed to jump to attention as soon as she'd entered the room. His eyes were fixated on her as she made her way towards the back of the room and slouched into a chair.

She was most unrefined and challenged the dress code severly. Yet, despite her attire and demeanor, she was slightly attractive.

Her piercing blue eyes slid over to glance at him. He'd been caught! Nekozawa averted his eyes quickly. Nonetheless, she kept an eye on him for a few moments longer before turning back to her peers, who'd now begun to question her.

"Tell me," one girl approached Kagome. "Are you related to Sesshomaru Tashio?"

"Why, are you that curious?"Kagome questioned. The girl glanced around at the rest of the class and then nodded.

Kagome chuckled. "Yes I'm related to him. He's my Anki. Is there a problem with that?" She narrowed her eyes while surveying the room.

A few students visibly gulped.

No one said anything. Kagome smiled inwardly. She guessed they didn't have a problem with it. Kagome turned her attention back to the teacher who was trying to get the class to settle down so they could start class.

Kagome took out a notebook, so she could start copying notes from the bored, but she could help but let her eyes wonder to the figure in the corner. He had a weird aura, it was filled with black magic, and it intrigued her.

Modern black magic always intrigued her. The other thing that intrigued her was that he was wearing a black clock and had the clocks hood up. She gave a small smile as she felt his eyes lock with hers, she quickly turned back to tack notes. She would find out more about him, and why his aura was different from everyone's.

About an hour on writing notes the bell rang, and everyone cleared out of the room except for Kagome and the clocked figure. Kagome slowly gathered her things, as she watched the figure out of the corner of her eyes. She saw him get up and leave. She waited till he was all the way out of the room before putting her things in her bag and leaving as well.

As Kagome was walking down the hall Kagome got her schedule out and looked at it. After seeing what she had she folded it back up and put it away.

"Hmmm... I have a free block this hour, then after that I have lunch. So...what should I do..." Kagome wondered to herself as she looked around.

Kagome gave a smirk as she stopped and looked out the window.

"I guess I'll go exploring..." Kagome said out loud as she turned from the window and made her way to the opposite end of the school.

As she made her was down another hall, she couldn't help but notice it kept on getting darker. Kagome looked around where she was. It was a long hallway, that was light at the beginning but got darker as you made your way down.

Kagome gave a soft smile as she walked further into the darkness. She have always loved the darkness, it always calmed her somehow. Kagome stopped and leaned against the wall taking in the atmosphere around her. It was quiet. It was nice.

Kagome slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, her back leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes. Taking in all the peace she could get, before she had to go back to class. It was nice here, no screaming girls, no gossip, no one at all.

Kagome opened her eyes, and sighed. She knew she should probably should start heading back if she wanted to eat. She still had to find were the cafeteria was. As Kagome put her hands on the floor so she could push herself up she felt something under one of her hands. Kagome grasped what was on the floor and brought it closter to her so she could see what it was. It was a puppet. A cat puppet to be exact, but it gave off a weird aura...Kagome's head snapped up...this puppet had the same aura as the clocked guy in her last class, maybe it was his.

Kagome stud up, and stared at the puppet in the eyes.

"I'll as him and see if you're his after lunch." Kagome told the puppet as she put it in her pocket. Kagome turned around at set of to find the cafateria.

**Authors Note: I hope u like this. I always wanted to write an Orean High school Host club/Inuyasha fanfic, and her it is. And I'm guessing you can tell what the pairing is going to be. The only other Kagome/Nekozawa fanfic, that is Death by Squishi, but she hasn't been updating very much, so I decided I'd give it a try. Please tell me if you like it! Read and review. If you have any ideas tell me, I could use them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Host club but I do own Kairin Hikatairi, Hikaru Ashitari, and Kira Harumi. These are the one's i made up. My OC's. No stealing.**

**Chapter 2: Black magic Club gets a new member**

Kagome sighed as she gathered all of her things up. She thought she would see the clocked guy after lunch, but sadly she didn't.

Kagome pulled the puppet out of her pocket and held it in her hands.

"So what am I supposed to do with you now, huh Mr. Kitty." Kagome told the puppet.

Kagome looked around the classroom and saw that almost everyone was gone. She turned her attention to one of the students still writing something down and walked over to her desk and stood beside it hoping she caught her attention.

And she did.

The girl turned towards her with a blush present on her face and asked, "C..can I help you  
Tashio-san?"

"Yes... Um.. You know anyone that wears a back clock and had a cat puppet with him?" Kagome asked, a little awkward when saying it.

Kagome say the girl nod.

"Yes that would be Nekozawa-san. He's the president of the Black magic club." The girl told her.

"Thank you...could you tell me were the black magic club meets?" She asked.

"Um...I think they meet in the drama department." The girl said as she brought her finger to her chin in a thinking manner.

"Thank you for your help miss..."

"Kairin...Kairin Hikatairi..."

"Well then thank you miss Kairin.." Kagome said as she gave a small bow to the girl and went off to find the black magic club.

It took awhile for Kagome to find the place were they were said to meet. Kagome gave a sigh as she knocked on the door of the drama room.

After a long moment, the door cracked open with an eerie creaking noise, and a hooded figure peered out at her. Kagome suppressed the urge to shiver uncomfortably.

Nakozawa looked at the girl in front of him. "Miss Tashio," he began, not bothering to hide a frown. "How may I help you?"

"I think this is yours," Kagome said as she pulled the cat puppet out of her pocket, and held it out for him to see.

With a sudden flash of movement the door swung open and Nekozawa snatched the doll from her, staring at it in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Where did you find him!" he exclaimed excitedly.

" I found him when I was wondering the hall down here earlier. I asked one of the girls if she knew who if belonged to, and told me where to find you" Kagome lied, so he wouldn't find out about her sensing his aura on the puppet and finding her weird or crazy.

"Ah, so that's where he's been," he replied happily, "I did lose him while I was on my off block, when I came down here."

He grinned at the cat puppet on his hand. Her mission accomplished, she stepped back.

"Well, have a good day," Kagome bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Tashio... wait," Nekozawa called, and she stopped and turned towards him. His presence now back to what it was when she first walked into the classroon that day; dark, shady, and sort of ridiculous. He beckoned towards her to come closer.

"You must let me reward you," he began eerily, a vicious smile on his lips, his eyes hidden under the dark strands of his hair.

Kagome gave him a curious look. "No, that isn't necessary, really. I don't want to impose" She said as she turned to leave, but to her surprise he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"I insist," he told her.

"Perhaps there's someone you would like cursed? Would you like use of an ancient relic of great power? Or would you like your fortune told! It's quit popular."

Kagome inwardly laughed at how excited he was. "I guess if you insist..." Kagome told him, as she suppressed a laugh.

Nekozawa pulled Kagome into the room, dragging her further into the darkness. As they entered the room fully Kagome took in what the room looked like. There were tables spread out through the room as clocked figures occupied them. When Nekozawa entered though the rooms attention came to them.

"Everyone," Nekozawa began, addressing his club members, "Kagome Tashio has returned our lost friend to us. As payment from bringing him back to us she has agreed to have her fortune told."

Kagome could her the murmurs of excitement go threw the room. She could tell the club members were happy to have a visitor. Giving a small smile, Kagome let Nekozawa lead her to an unoccupied table.

"Card reading..or Palm reading? ?" Nakozawa asked, seeing which one she wanted.

"Card reading is fine." Kagome smiled.

Nekozawa took the tarot card on the edge of the table and handed them to Kagome.

"Would you please shuffle these? And, please concentrate during the reading,"Nekozawa requested. Kagome did as she was told and shuffled the deck, and handed the deak back after she was done.

As the rest of the club watched, the Nekozawa began laying out the cards.

Kagome listened to what he told her. He was very accurate on a lot of the aspects. Kagome listened as he explained the last card to her.

"The two of cups represents partnership, marriage, friendship, harmonious. Relationship, and engagement...hmmm...interesting indeed." Nekozawa said as he finished her reading.

"Ne, you have an interesting fortune Tashio." a member of the club said stepping up to the table.

Kagome gave him a grin. "I know."

The member raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Have you ever had your fortune tacken withe tarot cards before, Tashio."

"Yes.. I took my fortune this morning..." Kagome said.

The members of the club were getting curius now.

"Does that meen you own your own tarot cards?" another member asked.

Kagome nodded and opened her bag.

More of the members were making their way over to them now.

Kagome lifted her hand out of her bag bringing a case filled with cards out.

"Here they are..." Kagome said, as a smile spread across her face, as she sat the card on the table.

"So...that means your into black magic?" Nekozawa asked, as a smirk crossed his face.

"I'm not denying it, am I?" Kagome told him as she properd her elbow on the table, and her chin in her palm.

He shook his head. "No you aren't...so how about joining the black magic club...Miss Tashio." He asked getting the attention of everyone in the room.

All eyes were on Kagome waiting for her to answer. They were all hoping for her to say yes. Kagome knew most people in the school looked down upon people that were in the black magic club. People think it's scary and that the people in the club are like the devils children, or something along those lines.

"Sure..sounds...fun" Kagome said, getting a sigh of relief from everyone in the room. "But..." the people in the room went tense thinking she was going to decline. "You have to call me Kagome...getting called Tashio all the time starts to get on your nerves."

Kagome could see the look of releif cross Nekozawa's face, and gave a small smile at that.

Kagome looked around the room and saw that all the members of the club took of the hood of their clocks.

"My names Hikaru Ashitari. It's a pleasure to meet you." the girl that asked her the question earlier said introducing herself. She had shoulder length red hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to hypnotize you.

Next the boy from earlier was next to introduce himself. He had back messy short hair and emerald eyes. "My names Kira Harumi. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Each one of the members introduced their selves one by one. Kagome could only give a smile as they came to the last member of the club.

"My names Shippo Kitsune. It's nice to meet you." Kagome could see the laughter in his emerald eyes as they conected with hers. Kagome grinned inwardly. She could tell she was going to like this club, if her little Shippo was in it. She could just think of all the trouble they would get into.

Kagome smile at all the members of the club. "It's nice to meet all of you too."

_Well who said nothing comes out of finding something lost... This is going to be a fun year... I've got to thank Sesshomaru when I get home.._

**Authors note: I hope you liked it. I typed this during class, at school. And the reason I haven't been updating is because I Have an F in two of my classes. Business and personal financing and Basic Science. And if I don't get them to a passing grade I don't get the computer for the summer, and I don't get to go to anime Iowa. So my updates might be off and on... sorry.**


End file.
